1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a burn-up switching arrangement, in particular for circuit breakers, such as are used in power stations, transformer stations and other facilities for the supply of electrical energy for switching on and off operating currents and overcurrents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generic burn-up switching arrangements are known (see, for example, DE-A-196 13 568), in which the contact fingers of a contact bell are anchored fixedly, so that the pressure force in the switch-on position is generated merely by the generally low elasticity of the contact fingers. In arrangements of this type, the burn-up reserve is restricted to the initial elastic deflection of the contact fingers.